Love Under the God Tree
by tradgicrose
Summary: Do not read if you have not read chapter 646 of the manga. As a request from Zombienuat, a little one-shot, that turned into a two-shot, about a sweet moment on the battle field as two friends discover there may be more to their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, are you alright? Sai questioned as he helped her up from the rocky ground.

"I'm fine," she waved his question away with a lie.

She wasn't even close to fine, they were at war, people were dying all around them, and their other teammates were nowhere in sight. The amount of life lost in an instant was heart breaking, suffocating. If she didn't make herself moved, grief would take over and she'd loose the will to fight. Pushing past the pain, she started heading in the direction she had last seen the duo. She was beginning to wonder if three years of storing chakra was enough for the hell they were going through. She wasn't prepared for the toll war was taking on her.

"What are you doing?" Sai inquired of the woman with dusty rose hair.

"I have to find Naruto. He's the only one who can deal with this," she explained as she gestured toward the tree of death.

The ink user figured there was no point in arguing with the head strong woman and let her go without further interrogation. He guessed with the change in events, Naruto was going to need her and she probably needed to see him. They loved each other after all, even if only one was willing to admit it. He saw that before she got very far a flash of yellow was blocking her path.

"My son needs you," stated the Fourth Hokage, stretching an open hand to her with his only remaining arm. Without hesitation she reached for him. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed their similarities before, not that his stone face that towered above the village did him justice.

In an instant she was near the teammate she had been searching for. It was a good thing his father had found her because this was not the way she had been heading. With a quick glance she took in her surroundings. Naruto was in the middle, sandwiched between the Second and Third Hokages, while Sasuke and his friend were on a rock ledge above them. The normally bubbly blond was shaking with rage, his dark glare set on the monument of death. He tried to raise to his feet but he collapsed back to the hard ground in a tired heap of muscle and bone. She hadn't seen him this spent in ages.

Fear found its way into her mind, creeping over it until it consumed it. A hand shot to her arms as a ghost pain flared up when she remembered her close encounter with the nine-tails. Rushing passed the men brought back from the grave, she entangled herself with her friend. Holding on to him like he would be lost to the madness if she didn't tether him to this world. Not knowing if her fears had any ground to stand on, she didn't care, she would not risk loosing him to the anger radiating from him.

Normally she would have never straddled him so intimately, and definitely not in front of people but the urge to be close to him had overridden her common sense. A gentle smile played on the Third's face, he motioned for the other men to give the teenagers some room. Surprise was written over several faces, except one that stayed stoic, wondering what else had changed about his rival.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Minato asked as his predecessor pulled him along.

She felt hot tears on her neck as he buried his face into its crook, his arms wrapped around her, desperate to cling to another life. Seeking comfort in the beating pulse of her heart. She would lend him her strength, she had faith in him. Whispering words of encouragement and trust in him, she stroked his dirt laced hair. Calming under her gentle touch a slight blush grew near his whiskers as he realized their position. He'd admit, never to her, that he had dreamed of embracing her like this, feeling her skin against his cheek, hands wrapped around her midsection. Of course, in his dreams there were less clothes, no monster trying to kill them all, and no Sasuke in sight. With what little determination he had left, he moved to push her away from him.

"Let me heal you," she choked out through her own silent tears.

"I have to end this quickly, before any more lives are lost," he responded, trying to get out from under her so he could destroy the man turning their world into a nightmare.

In his lethargic state he was no match for her, she grabbed his battle worn orange and black jacket a little too roughly, "you let me heal you right now or I'll break your legs so you have to let me," threatened the medic, as her grip tightened on the garment they heard it rip. A scowl on his face, he unzipped the jacket and flung it away from them.

"Well, hurry up then," he ordered as he laid back on the hard ground, too exhausted to keep himself up.

Her hands went to work as she chose to not think about the compromising position they were in or that everyone, including Sasuke, had given them a wide berth of space. She ignored the growing blush on her muddied face, and the indecent ideas that popped into her head. They were at war, it was no time for those kind of things. That didn't stop her fingers from grazing over his rib cage and sides causing a slight squirm from the ticklish blond.

The thoughts drifting around her pink head turned dark as the possibility of one of them not surviving was pretty high. Naruto was at the front lines of the battle, while she was a key medic, both high targets for an enemy. If he didn't live she'd never get to tell him how her feelings for him had changed. She no longer thought of him as a bothersome pervert who should find a hole to die in. In fact, she respected him for so many different reasons, some were too difficult to find words for. If she died, what would he be regretting that he never told her?

"Are you done yet?" he huffed, drawing her attention back to the job at hand as he sat up. His impatiences was getting the better of him. Life had returned to his face that was giving her a questioning look.

"I just have one more thing to check," she replied, nervous fingers slipped into his hair behind his ears. Clear blue eyes met hers. He was about to tell her something when the movement of his lips drew her attention to them. A blush burst forth underneath the thin layer of grime and sweat on his face. She gently pulled his face to hers, giving the boy ever opportunity to pull away if he didn't want what she intended to give. Her lips slowly sealed over his in a hesitant kiss. Her heart exploded as his hands grasp her waist and he sighed into the simple yet life changing kiss. She released him, panting over her excitement, her blush mirrored his own.

"Why?" he uttered. Now, in that moment, he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was sure he was over the allowance of his daily stupidity rations. The girl he loved with all his heart had finally kissed him and the only word he can shove out his mouth is why? He was ready to go find a deep dark hole to hide in and be forgotten.

"If the worst should happen, I didn't want to leave this life without having my first kiss with someone I love," she explained, not looking at him but staring at the so called "god tree."

"Sakura," he said, the rest of the words got caught in his dry throat. He wanted to promise everything would be fine, that he would protect her no matter what but this was war. War was dangerous, unpredictable, and consuming. He'd failed to keep the last promise he made to her. This one might not be any different. They'd already lost too much. Too many doubts filled him to be able to give her any kind of assurance of survival.

"Don't you have a world to save?" she questioned trying to break the strange new tension that she felt had built up between them.

"I would if someone would get off me," he snipped, turning his head to the side. His bottom lip protruding in a childish pout. In truth, he didn't want her to move, he liked the close contact.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I'm not that heavy," she growled low as she got to her feet.

His playful yet determined grin had finally found its way back to his handsome face as he got up and dusted himself off.

"When this is over, I want a second shot at that first kiss," he declared, stretching out his muscles with renewed vigor.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "you don't get a second chance at your first kiss," she stated what she thought was obvious as her fingers found a way to her lips.

"Not true, that was the first time you kissed me, next time, I'm kissing you first," he teased, his grin turning into a smile that went from ear to ear.

The blush reignited on her as he moved off to join the Hokages and their teammate.

"That idiot," she glared, but there was a smile tugging hard at her plump lips. She'd give him his second shot and he better not screw it up.


	2. Chapter 2

She rushed to them, their mangled bodies strewn across the land like discarded trash. The dark blue undershirt was ripped and soiled with a mixture of blood and dirt. Her hands worked quickly assessing the damage done by the crazed Obito. It had been excruciatingly painful to watch the battle, but she had done her best to heal and provide support for the ones trying to take down the tree of death.

He had just enough energy to grab her hand to stop her, "go heal Sasuke," he ordered through labored breath.

"Lady Tsunade is tending to him," she replied, double checking her words were true before removing his hand from hers so she can sew him back together.

"She can come take care of me, go take care of that jerk," his horse voice broke as he pushed her away.

"Shut up," she growled, trying to get back to work.

"I mean it, Sakura," he growled this time. He didn't want to push her away but he knew she would want to be with Sasuke right now and not him.

"Shut up," she said a little more forcefully, a tear gliding down her cheek.

"Sakura," he started to argue.

"Shut up, shut up," she repeated a few more times, tears now streaming down her face, until she was sure he'd stop trying to get her to leave his side.

He gave in, he'd let her patch him together, only to break his heart later. Sakura and Sasuke would have a lifetime together, going on dates, getting married, raising fat babies, he could have her for a few minutes. The woman of his dreams had kissed him on the battle field and he had made a brave boast to kiss her next time but now that the fear of death was gone, he was sure she would retract her bold move in the heat of the moment, call it a huge mistake. She had said she was afraid to die without having her first kiss with someone she loved. His brow creased with confusion. Such a statement had been lost on him until now. On some level she loved him, he didn't feel like it was a lie.

"If you don't hold still you're not going to get a chance at that first kiss," she warned, the boy had been subconsciously fidgeting while she was trying to heal him.

The blond froze, he didn't expect her to acknowledge the kiss let alone bring it up. His pulse quickened at the thought of her rose petal soft lips against his again. The fire she ignited in his veins made him feel so alive that a moment without her was a fate worse than death. Hurt poured into his tender heart, he knew that was where his life was heading, back to being alone once they returned to the village. Now that the world was safe to dream its own dreams, now that Sasuke was bound to return with them.

A sigh breezed passed his lips, as he closed his blue eyes to capture the tears he felt coming on. Even though they were fighting, he had been really happy to be with everyone, his father, the old men, his classmates, and all the kages. Fighting with Sakura and Sasuke reminded him of the good old days.

"Naruto, where does it hurt?" he heard her question, hands frantically trying to ease whatever had him close to tears. These were the little things she got to do for him and she refused to fail in this.

"Its just an old wound flaring up, don't worry about it," he said without opening his eyes.

"You should have told me you had something bothering you, I could have worked on it sooner," she scolded softly.

He sat up suddenly surprising the girl, his face close to hers, "and how would you heal this ache in my heart?" he asked placing her hand over his chest cavity, letting her feel its steadfast beat.

Words failed her, she didn't have any idea of what he needed to hear. A thought struck her, she didn't have to say a word to him. Her eyes left his to look where her hand was buried under his. She gently pushed into his chest, he let her go, as she let it travel up to grab his neck, only then did she allow her eyes to meet his again. She began to pull him to her but a sly smirk played on her lips as her head went passed his to rest on his shoulder, her other hand came around to embrace him in a hug. Needing more, Naruto pulled her into his lap, increasing their body contact.

"Sakura," he whispered into her hair as he buried his face in its gritty tresses from all the dirt blowing around the field, under that tint of dust was her scent he'd know anywhere. He'd hoped she was leaning in to kiss him again but when her lips went by his face, almost skimming his cheek, they fell shattering to the floor when her chin hooked over his shoulder. He forced himself to be content with a hug, keeping his hands from wondering into dangerous territory. After a few minutes she pulled back, the position, while she liked the closeness, was uncomfortable for her back. His hands moved from her back to rest on her lovely hips.

"I can't use my chakra to heal that, Naruto, you'll have to make do with my love," she stated with a playful look as she moved to get up but his hands secured her from retreating.

_...next time, I'm kissing you first._

His own words taunting him as they echoed in his head. He watched her face carefully, there was no hint of anger, he didn't sense her chakra building in any of her extremities. The only thing he could see was a mild curiosity as she took in his actions. The girl had taken his breath away with her kiss, his goal was to steal hers. One hand left her hip to draw her face closer to his. His eyes lured her in as much as the pressure on the back of her skull. At first the boy was slow, grazing his lips over hers, hearing her suck in her breath quickly encouraged him further. He pushed his lips to hers with a little more bravery. When she kissed back, even bringing her hands to his shoulders to steady herself. Naruto's hands traveled to her dusty rose cheek, holding her there, trying to will time to stop and let them live in this moment forever.

She pulled away from him making him think the kiss was over, only to reattach her mouth to his with more force. She pinched his bottom lip between her teeth, earning her a growl from the blond causing her already growing blush to deepen. They were so lost in each other that the sudden noise of someone clearing their throat froze the two teens in lip lock. Breaking the kiss and looking around only to realize they were surrounded by the dead. The First Hokage was grinning like a fool, while his brother was shaking his head with a small smirk on his lips, the Third had a pleased look, and lastly the father of the boy had a knowing look. Tastes for women with explosive temperaments must run deep in their blood.

Sakura wanted to bury herself underground and escape their steady gaze. Naruto's boyish chuckle yanked her attention back to him. His warm grin was infectious, and the way he rubbed the back of his head showed her he was uncomfortable, making him more endearing.

"Are you two done?" asked a cold voice beside them.

Both looked over to see Sasuke standing there with an unimpressed look on his dark face. The Toad Sage's heart sank, his grin fading fast, he'd stayed true to his word and kissed the girl of his dreams but now it was time to wake up and face the world. The rosette stood up and offered him a helping hand he accepted. He'd still love her, nothing would change that.

"Hey jerk, you ready to come home?" the blond teased, dusting himself off a bit.

"Yeah, I have to go see about becoming the next Hokage," as small tease in his voice and a glint in his eye.

Naruto's outburst in reply to the dark man's taunt made Sakura laugh. It reminded her of better days. A gentle hand to her shoulders stole her attention from her teammates. There stood Kakashi, his eye betraying only some of his emotions, pride, relief, and others she couldn't quite place. The original team seven was together again, she slightly bumped her former teacher only for him to hiss and clutch the wound he'd sewn together himself. She yelled out his name as he collapsed to the ground. The medic began healing the man, the Fifth Hokage sat across from her and began to help put the copy ninja back together.

"You need to be really careful with him," warned the older woman.

Sakura nodded in understanding, her master wasn't talking about the man recovering under their healing touch, her concern was for the young man screaming at the avenger they had been chasing after for years. Sasuke remained eerily calm as Naruto became more and more animated, much to everyone's amusement.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him," grinned the medic ninja.

Lady Tsunade nodded in approval, of all the people who worked their way into her heart, Naruto deserved to be happy. She also wanted what was best for her apprentice, and that blond idiot was the best thing for her hot tempered student.


End file.
